


Name Calling

by Shaddyr



Series: HP Poetry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: Poetry Style:CinquainWritten for:Dreamwidth HP-Poetic Prompt 118: Chosen





	Name Calling

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly different take on the prompt in that Draco and Harry are carefully choosing how they would describe each other. Set early on; imagine each of them talking in the most sarcastic, dismissive tone possible.

Potter!  
Righteous savior,  
Paragon of virtue,  
Shining example to the world;  
Wanker!

Malfoy!  
Proud Slytherin,  
Clever, shrewd and vicious,  
The perfect Pureblood example.  
Tosser!


End file.
